1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible, window-mounted pet cage.
2. The Prior Art
Foldable houses for pets have been previously proposed but are subject to numerous disadvantages. Pet cages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,322 to Smith, 5,165,366 to Harvey, and 5,167,202 to Bradford et al. The prior art construction generally includes a large number of separate components which are bulky and require fasteners for holding them in the assembled position.
Other portable or foldable pet cages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,852 to Messeas, 3,324,831 to St. Onge, and 4,445,459 to Julie. Of these patents, only the '459 reference discloses a window-mounted pet cage. The '459 patent has numerous disadvantages in its construction and assembly. The side, rear and top walls include frame pieces adapted for selective panel mounting and substitution. This means that there is at least one extra set of panels which can easily be lost. In addition, the pet porch is secured to the window by clamps and does not have adjustable side panels to occupy the space between either side of the pet porch and the window frame.